Phase 1, 2 and 3
by rachcorleone
Summary: Foi apenas quando começamos a tocar Addicted que a segunda parte do meu plano começou; essa era a segunda parte arriscada.


**Traduzida em:** 27/06/2008

**Autora:** Sarah.

**Capítulo Único**

Eu estava bastante convencido de que eu estava tomando uma decisão estúpida.

Uma que poderia, potencialmente, arruinar minha amizade com Pierre, me deixar querendo algo que eu nunca poderia ter ou, ainda pior, me deixando com a mais severa ereção que eu já tive e, possivelmente, vou ter.

Se isso iria me parar? Inferno, nem fodendo.

Veja, eu posso não ser um monte de coisas, mas eu **era** observador.

Pierre estava frustrado, **sexualmente** frustrado.

Ele não tem tido relações há quatro meses, eu poderia dizer. O que, realmente, deve ser um tantinho obsessivo, mas não é como se eu tivesse pedido pela luxuria para, então, me apaixonar por ele... Mas, hey, isso é irrelevante nesse momento. Nesse instante é sobre conseguir algo que eu queria e, esperançosamente, algo que Pierre iria aceitar.

"David, fique pronto, nós estamos entrando em cinco minutos."

Sem me desviar do espelho, eu acenei que Jeff podia sair, enquanto ajeitava meu delineador.

Quando achei que minha maquiagem estava perfeita, o que demorou apenas alguns segundos, eu rapidamente peguei meu baixo e caminhei para fora do camarim, Pierre estava esperando por mim.

Oferecendo a ele um sorriso largo, o qual ele retribuiu, eu comecei a andar com ele na direção do palco. Quando nós alcançamos nossos lugares, apenas fora do campo de visão dos fãs, eu sussurrei para ele. "Hey, Pie?"

Inclinando sua cabeça para olhar pra mim, ele perguntou. "Yeah?"

Mordendo levemente meu lábio inferior, eu olhei para ele por sob meus cílios e murmurei. "Quando nós voltarmos para o hotel, eu preciso falar com você sobre algo, algo importante."

Suas sobrancelhas se enrugando, ele abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ele pudesse, Seb estava o empurrando para o palco; eu tinha cronometrado perfeitamente.

Sorrindo para mim mesmo, eu rapidamente corri para o palco, enquanto eu olhava para a multidão. Eu deixei um sorriso largo cruzar meu rosto; esse seria um ótimo show, eu podia apenas sentir isso.

Correndo rapidamente meus olhos até Pierre, eu o observei fazer seu usual "E aí 'adicione o nome da cidade aqui', nós somos o Simple Plan" discurso, antes de começarmos a tocar _Welcome To My Life_.

Mantendo minha cabeça abaixada durante as três primeiras músicas, eu queria manter Pierre confuso por um tempo, eu não podia evitar; eu era um sadista quando se tratava disso.

Foi apenas quando começamos a tocar _Addicted_ que a segunda parte do meu plano começou; essa era a segunda parte arriscada. Por um lado, tudo poderia ir bem e eu seria capaz de ir para a terceira parte do meu plano, mas por outro lado, eu acabaria me embaraçando na frente de milhares de fãs e desejando que eu pudesse rastejar para dentro de um buraco e morrer.

Eu mentalmente me repreendi severamente; eu sabia o que estava apostando quando comecei isso e desconsiderando as conseqüências, eu **ia** continuar. David Desrosiers não era um molenga!

Respirando fundo, eu lentamente comecei a fazer meu caminho na direção de Pierre, tendo certeza de parecer tão normal quanto possível, enquanto me mantinha fora do campo de visão de Pierre.

Quando eu estava diretamente atrás dele, eu não pude resistir a olhá-lo de cima a baixo, meus olhos demorando-se na bunda dele. Ele estava absorto, sua atenção focada no público, enquanto ele continuava cantando.

Deslizando para mais perto, eu esperei até que ele tivesse terminado de cantar sua última frase, antes de passar meus braços ao redor dele e pôr minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu o senti pular levemente, sua cabeça se virando para olhar pra mim, os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

Dando um sorriso descarado, eu movi minha cabeça levemente, então eu pude olhar em seus olhos, sentindo-o relaxar enquanto eu o fazia. Nós ficamos desse modo por alguns poucos segundos, enquanto a música continuava a tocar, mas mais cedo do que eu gostaria, eu tive que quebrar nossa sonda, movendo minha cabeça, então eu pude cantar no microfone dele. _"How long will I be waiting?"_

Por um segundo eu pensei que ele não ia responder, mas felizmente ele o fez, cantando a próxima frase. Suspirando mentalmente em alivio, eu tirei meus braços de volta dele e me afastei, enquanto ele continuava a música. A primeira parte da etapa dois estava completa, agora isso ficaria ainda mais duro... Trocadilho intencionado.

Rindo silenciosamente para minha própria piada, eu caminhei até a minha parte do palco para o que tinha sobrado da música. Eu estava me sentindo ridiculamente bem comigo mesmo, não apenas eu tinha abraçado Pierre, como ele também relaxou entre meus braços, me fazendo me sentir um pouco mais confiante para realizar a próxima parte da segunda etapa.

Mantendo minha cabeça baixa pelas próximas duas músicas, eu recusei olhar para Pierre e para o público. Se eu o fizesse, eu sabia que perderia minha coragem e, eu repito, David Desrosiers **não** é um molenga, então eu não ia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Deixando meus olhos correrem pela multidão, eu mentalmente soquei o ar quando meus olhos recaíram num grupo de garotas na grade. Eu tinha esperado que algumas delas aparecessem no show, desse modo eu poderia fazer o plano muito mais limpo e deixar todos menos desconfiados de mim.

Voltando a olhar para meu baixo, eu esperei até que _Promise_ terminasse, antes de decidir: era agora ou nunca. Inclinando-se para meu microfone, eu falei com a multidão. "Vocês têm mantido suas promessas ultimamente?"

Um sonoro "sim" me foi respondido.

Sorrindo pra eles, eu continuei. "Bem, eu acho que todos vocês merecem uma recompensa por isso, não é? Alguém tem algo que eu possa fazer por vocês?"

A multidão começou a gritar idéias, todos tentando ser ouvidos. Andando até Pierre, que estava olhando para mim como se houvesse nascido uma segunda cabeça, eu agarrei o microfone dele, antes de olhar rapidamente para o público.

Depois de alguns poucos momentos olhando, eu permiti que meus olhos recaíssem no grupo de garotas que tinha, originalmente, planejado perguntar. Como esperado, elas estavam pulando para cima e para baixo incessantemente, tentando conseguir minha atenção.

Andando na direção da borda do palco, eu fingi esfregar meu queixo pensativamente, antes de apontar para a que parecia a mais velha e confiante entre as três garotas. Quando ela percebeu que eu ia pedir para ela a minha 'missão', o queixo dela caiu e ela apontou para ela mesma, em questionamento. Sorrindo, eu concordei.

Enquanto um dos seguranças a ajudava a me alcançar, eu vi sua camiseta pela segunda vez naquela noite; eu apenas realmente esperava que os caras não soubessem o que 'Hott Baguettes' realmente apóia.

Sentando na borda do palco, eu deixei minhas pernas penduradas, enquanto ela praticamente pulava até mim. Quando ela me alcançou, eu dei um pequeno sorriso, o qual ela retribuiu. "Então..." eu falei no microfone. "Qual seu nome?"

Apontando o microfone para ela, eu esperei que respondesse. Inclinando-se para frente, ela respondeu. "Zoey." Sua voz preenchendo o estádio.

Eu estava momentaneamente surpreso pela firmeza em seu tom, usualmente os fãs estavam sempre gaguejando, não que eu estivesse reclamando, apenas atestando um fato.

Correndo meus olhos para a camiseta dela, antes de voltar para seus olhos, eu me inclinei para frente, tendo a certeza de que apenas ela pudesse me ouvir, o microfone posicionado fora do campo dos murmúrios. "Eu vou ficar em maus lençóis aqui e adivinhar, pela sua camiseta, que você vai me mandar fazer algo que com Pierre, certo?"

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela cruzou os braços e concordou com um aceno de cabeça; inclinando um pouco minha cabeça, eu reprimi meu sorriso triunfante, antes de murmurar num tom que eu esperava que fosse defensivo. "Não me faça fazer mais do que beijá-lo, certo?"

Encontrando seu olhar, eu a vi concordar, antes de um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, enquanto eu trazia o microfone de volta e falar. "Okay, então a Zoey aqui vai escolher o que eu vou fazer por vocês, caras, e depois de ouvir algumas regras, com as quais ela concordou, agora ela vai contar para todos."

Ouvindo o urro de aprovação da multidão, eu arrisquei um olhar para os outros. Seb e Jeff pareciam divertidos com meu comportamento; a reação de Chuck não era visível; e Pierre parecia totalmente confuso.

Virando-me de volta a Zoey, eu não pude resistir de afastar o microfone o bastante para não ser ouvido, então eu pude pedir a ela. "Me conte qual foi a reação de Pierre depois que você fizer seu pedido, okay?"

Ela sorriu largamente para as proporções épicas, concordando vigorosamente. Apontando o microfone para ela, eu a vi engolir, seus olhos sendo preenchidos com nervosismo, enquanto ela olhava rapidamente para a banda, antes de olhar para a multidão. Quando ela alcançou suas amigas, ela pareceu reunir sua confiança mais uma vez, enquanto ela se virava para falar no microfone. "Beije o Pierre," olhando para trás de mim, ela continuou. "Nos lábios."

Eu não estava certo o que eu estava esperando, mas o urro de aprovação que veio da multidão foi o bastante para esboçar um olhar de choque no meu rosto.

Lentamente me virado para olhar Pierre, eu esperei que ele encontrasse meus olhos; além do choque, eu não conseguia lê-los. "Quer saber a reação dele?" a voz calma de Zoey perguntou.

Virando-me para olhá-la, eu murmurei um 'sim'.

Mordendo brevemente seu lábio, ela respirou fundo, antes de dizer. "Bem, a boca dele abriu, os olhos se arregalaram e ele meio que pareceu como se tivesse visto um gatinho ser atropelado."

Contorci um pouco o rosto perante a imagem, mas ela ignorou minha expressão, ao invés falando. "Sabe, isso é engraçado. Nós estávamos há apenas cinqüenta assinaturas de mil; talvez, em mais uns dois shows, nós provavelmente seriamos capazes de pedir que vocês fizessem isso. De todo modo, eu acho que é apenas o destino. Então, afinal, você vai fazer isso?"

Com as sobrancelhas enrugadas, eu perguntei. "Assinaturas? O quê?"

Dando-me um olhar inocente, ela disse. "Nada, nada. Não é importante, além do mais você não ia querer deixar os fãs esperando, afinal, nós queremos que você beije o **seu** vocalista."

Virando-se, ela se afastou, me deixando completamente confuso. O que, infernos, ela quis dizer com assinaturas?

Balançando minha cabeça, eu lentamente me ergui, meus olhos correndo ao redor da multidão; era só eu, ou metade deles estavam mais excitados que eu?

Decidindo não continuar naquele caminho, eu trouxe o microfone até minha boca e perguntei. "Uh, vocês todos concordam com a Zoey?"

A gritada resposta de 'sim' quase me fez suspirar em alivio, essa havia sido a parte arriscada, se os fãs falassem que não, eu não teria minha abertura, mas agora eu a tinha e tudo o que havia sido esquecido era... A reação de Pierre.

Puxando o ar tremulamente, eu olhei para Pierre; ele deu o que pareceu ser uma risada nervosa, antes de arranhar a nuca. Minhas sobrancelhas se enrugaram levemente, algo não estava certo.

Andando até onde eu estava, ele pegou o microfone da minha mão, antes de falar nele. "Foi mal, caras, mas, sério, nós não fazemos desse modo."

Mentalmente, eu estapeei minha testa; de todas as coisas que eu não tinha considerado, essa era uma delas.

Eu pensei que ele estaria pronto para fazer isso, se os fãs quisessem, mas não!, ele tem que ser todo 'hétero' e o que não... Independente se ele é ou não, ele não devia ter problema em me beijar: ele me apalpa, certamente um beijo é menos 'gay' do que apalpar entre minhas pernas?

Ouvindo o desapontamento da multidão, me fez agir. Pegando o microfone de volta, eu falei. "Yeah, Pierre está certo. Nós não fazemos desse modo."

Eu ouvi o som de desapontamento do público ficar mais alto, me fazendo sorrir levemente. Olhando rapidamente para Pierre, eu rezei mentalmente para quem estivesse ouvindo para que isso terminasse bem, antes de voltar a olhar para a multidão e falar. "Mas eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas."

Virando-me para Pierre, eu vi os olhos dele alargarem dramaticamente, mas antes que ele pudesse falar mais do que um "Dav...", eu tinha me precipitado e juntado nossos lábios.

Foi apenas um selinho, não durando mais do que alguns segundos; apenas um pequeno toque de lábios, antes de eu me afastar, mas os fãs estavam gritando loucamente.

Afastando-me da totalmente chocada face de Pierre, eu olhei para o resto da banda. Eles não estavam muito melhor, era quase o bastante para me fazer gargalhar, mas ao invés disso, eu apenas me voltei para o público, falando. "Okay, eu estou indo ficar num canto agora."

Praticamente jogando o microfone para a mão de Pierre, eu fiz exatamente o que havia dito que faria: apressando-me para o meu canto do palco e olhando fixamente para meu baixo. Todo mundo deve ter pensado que isso era por que eu estava envergonhado, mas na verdade era para esconder o sorriso gigante que estava no meu rosto.

Eu sabia que tudo isso estaria na internet amanhã, mas eu não me importava; a etapa dois estava, oficialmente, completa e agora tudo o que eu precisava para terminar era a etapa três.

Demorou alguns segundos, antes que Pierre parecesse sair do seu estado de choque e voltar para a apresentação, mas você podia ouvir na voz dele que ele ainda estava bastante atordoado.

Assim que nós começamos a tocar outra música, eu afastei meu sorriso, enquanto corria meus olhos até Zoey; ela encontrou meu olhar, um conhecido sorriso malicioso no rosto dela. Eu senti meu lábio puxar levemente, antes de eu quebrar nossa sonda. Eu não queria dar na cara agora, queria?

O resto do show passou em relativa calma; eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada e não fui para nenhum lugar próximo a Pierre ou dos outros, mas com cada acorde que eu tocava, eu podia sentir, ao menos, um par de olhos da banda sobre mim.

Eu sabia que no momento em que deixássemos o palco, eu seria bombardeado com perguntas, as quais, infelizmente, eu não poderia tentar e ignorar. Se eu tentasse me esquivar de suas perguntas, eu pareceria suspeito. Desse modo, eu encararia isso de uma posição... Hétero, na falta de palavra melhor.

Quando o show finalmente terminou, Pierre se despediu de todos, antes de começar a andar na minha direção.

Dando um pequeno 'adeus' com a mão para o público, eu rapidamente me virei e sai em disparada do palco. No momento que eu estava escondido do campo de visão do público, eu entreguei meu baixo para um dos técnicos, sem realmente me importar com quem era, afinal, mesmo achando que eu ia encarar isso do ponto de vista de um homem 'hétero', isso não significava que eu não estava preocupado sobre conseguir um soco na cara.

Okay, então eu duvido que Pierre me bateria, mas… Eu realmente não queria dar a chance.

Tentando alcançar o camarim o mais rápido que eu podia, sem dar a impressão de correr, eu estava quase lá quando eu senti alguém agarrar a parte de trás da minha camiseta, me puxando para trás, o bastante para que eu perdesse o equilíbrio, caindo para trás, a parte de trás da minha cabeça batendo no peito do meu captor.

Eu tive a impressão de que eu sabia quem era, mas querendo ter certeza, eu lentamente inclinei minha cabeça para cima, até que eu estivesse olhando para o rosto de Pierre.

Yep, eu estava certo.

Oferecendo a ele um sorriso nervoso, que eu estava convencido de que parecia mais uma careta, eu praticamente implorei. "Por favor, não me bata."

Ele pareceu momentaneamente surpreso, antes de balançar sua cabeça. "Eu não vou bater em você. Entretanto, eu vou perguntar no que, demônios, você estava pensando."

Afastando-me de seu aperto, eu não respondi até que eu estivesse alguns passos distante, o encarando.

"Eu disse que eu faria isso e David Desrosiers não volta atrás." Permitindo que meu rosto mostrasse o nervosismo que eu estava sentindo, continuei. "Por favor, não fique bravo comigo. Eu sei que, provavelmente, eu deveria ter te perguntado se estava tudo bem pra você, mas eu não tinha o tempo."

Okay, então isso meio que era a verdade… Apenas um pouco distorcida.

Algo passou por seus olhos que eu não pude decifrar, mas por alguns segundos pareceu desapontamento.

Agora, de duas, uma:

Um; eu estava vendo coisas ou dois; Pierre, na verdade, queria que eu o beijasse.

Eu não achei que eu estava em condições de descobrir qual, no momento, então, ao invés disso, eu coloquei isso no fundo da minha mente e me forcei a me concentrar na tarefa que tinha em mãos; começar a etapa três.

Quando Pierre falou, eu mentalmente me chacoalhei dos meus pensamentos.

"Eu não estou bravo com você, David. Apenas, na próxima vez que você sentir urgência de me beijar, me avise antes, okay?"

Sorrindo, eu corri até ele, abraçando-o fortemente e murmurando em seu peito. "Eu estou tão feliz que você não me odeie, eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse."

"David, como eu posso vir a te odiar?" ele murmurou, tão calmamente, que eu não estava certo se eu tinha escutado corretamente.

Decidindo fingir que eu não o tinha escutado, eu fiquei no seu abraço por mais alguns momentos, antes de me afastar.

Sorrindo, eu disse. "Eu vou trocar agora."

Eu ia me virar, mas ele agarrou meu braço. Dando a ele um olhar curioso, eu esperei que ele falasse. "David, antes de nós irmos para o palco, você disse que precisava me contar algo... O que é?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram levemente.

Merda!

Não era suposto que ele trouxesse isso à tona, eu era, e era suposto para acontecer quando nós estivéssemos no hotel, e não no meio do maldito hall.

"Uh... Uh, a-apenas esqueça isso." Gaguejei, mentalmente amaldiçoando para mim mesmo, agora ele nunca deixaria isso pra lá.

"David..." Pierre disse, seu tom de desaprovação. "Não minta pra mim. Agora, o que é?"

Mordendo meu lábio inferior, eu tentei pensar num modo de salvar a etapa três e a única maneira que eu poderia fazer isso era evitando Pierre ou... Mudando o local.

Olhando para o rosto de Pierre, eu sabia que não seria capaz de escapar dele, eu tinha que mudar o plano... Eu apenas esperava que isso não arruinasse tudo.

Concordando levemente, eu murmurei um 'okay', antes de agarrar a mão dele ainda em meu braço e o puxar comigo na direção do camarim.

"David?" ele perguntou confuso.

Balançando minha cabeça, eu me recusei a responder e nós ficamos em silêncio, enquanto eu o puxava para o camarim, nenhum de nós comentando sobre nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Quando nós chegamos, eu abri a porta, puxando-o para dentro, uma vez que eu tive certeza de que estava vazia. Rapidamente o seguindo, eu fechei a porta, momentaneamente agradecendo que ela fosse do tipo que se tranca.

Trancando-a, eu me virei para Pierre: ele estava olhando pra mim, confusão cobrindo seu rosto.

Respirando fundo, eu falei. "Okay, eu vou pular as indiretas e ir direto ao ponto. Por que você não está dormindo com ninguém?"

Se fosse possível, eu tinha certeza de que seus olhos teriam saltado para fora de seu crânio, mas desde que isso era meio que impossível, eles ficaram com o tamanho de pratos.

"O-o quê?!" ele praticamente gritou.

Expondo cuidadosamente meu plano, eu escolhi minha resposta com muito cuidado. "Você está sexualmente frustrado, eu posso dizer, e eu estou preocupado com você."

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito defensivamente, ele disse irritadamente. "Isso não é da sua conta!"

Seguindo o exemplo dele, eu cruzei meus próprios braços. "Eu não posso evitar o fato de que me preocupo com você, Pierre, você é meu melhor amigo! Eu o que eu sou suposto a fazer?"

Olhando pra mim, ele sibilou. "Você não pode interferir na minha vida sexual. Isso não é preocupação sua; na última vez que eu chequei, não estávamos namorando."

O que era essa mágoa na voz dele?

Analisando rapidamente o rosto dele, eu não percebi nada, então eu continuei, respondendo. "Não, Pierre, não estamos namorando, mas eu disse antes, você é meu melhor amigo e eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu não sairia daqui até que você estivesse okay."

Heh, eu me pergunto se ele mordeu a isca.

"Oh, yeah, é verdade." Ele disse sarcasticamente. "Eu esqueci que você **sempre** mantém suas promessas."

Ponto!

Lançando a ele um olhar avaliador, eu o vi começar a perceber o que ele havia dito. "David, eu não quis di..." antes que ele pudesse terminar, eu o interrompi, levantando minha mão.

Instantaneamente fechando a boca, ele esperou que eu falasse.

Puxando o ar com força, eu me preparei para dar o maior mergulho da minha vida. Eu estava preste a começar a terceira e última etapa do meu plano, a mais arriscada delas.

Olhando-o profundamente nos olhos, eu falei, minha voz completamente neutra. "Yeah, Pierre, eu mantenho minhas promessas."

Lentamente andando até ele, eu não falei novamente até que estivéssemos separados por centímetros.

"Então, exatamente aqui e agora. Eu vou manter duas delas. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu não deixaria essa sala até que eu tivesse te ajudado e eu vou fazer isso."

Ele ia falar, mas o olhar que eu lancei a ele o fez fechar a boca novamente.

"Quanto à outra promessa..." pausando, eu desviei o olhar de seu rosto, enquanto eu puxava o ar com força novamente. Quando eu voltei a olhá-lo, eu sabia que meus olhos estavam cheios de determinação. "Bem, aqui está o aviso: eu vou beijar você."

Sem deixar que ele reagisse, eu juntei nossos lábios, meus olhos se fechando instantaneamente.

Quando eu senti seus lábios se abrirem num ofego, eu forcei minha língua para dentro, minhas mãos se movendo para seus cabelos, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto eu o beijava.

De primeira, ele apenas ficou lá, congelado, mas isso foi só até eu esfregar minha língua contra a dele, enquanto o pressionava contra a parede, quando ele reagiu, seu corpo tencionando, mas não me repelindo.

Pegando isso como um bom sinal, eu comecei a fazer algumas travessuras com a minha língua, enquanto pressionava meu joelho entre as pernas dele, esfregando-o contra ele por entre sua calça.

Eu estava momentaneamente chocado quando meu joelho se esfregou contra o começo de uma ereção, fazendo-o gemer dentro da minha boca.

Aparentemente, ele estava aproveitando isso, ainda que estivesse se recusando a participar.

Eu **ia** mudar isso.

Afastando-me apenas o bastante para que pudéssemos pegar ar, eu rapidamente comecei a beijá-lo novamente, tendo a certeza de que ele nunca tivesse a chance de dizer algo.

Sabendo que meu joelho se esfregando nele não o deixaria se afastar, eu soltei sua cabeça, minhas mãos se movendo para seu quadril e deslizando para sob sua camiseta, provocando seu peito com toques suaves.

Eu sorri em meio ao beijo quando ele choramingou.

Quatro meses sem sexo combinados com meus talentos? Ele estava em minhas mãos.

Beijando-o por mais um pouco de tempo, eu o senti corresponder levemente, sua língua se movendo hesitantemente contra a minha.

Contendo-me um pouco, eu o beijei lentamente, permitindo que ele guiasse.

Eu sabia que ele provavelmente estava confuso, mas eu também sabia que ele não ia me falar para parar.

Quando nós começamos a precisar de ar novamente, eu me afastei, tendo certeza em levar minhas mãos para beliscar e roçar seus mamilos, mantendo-o ocupado. Funcionou, um baixo gemido escapando por sua garganta, enquanto ele se arqueava contra minhas mãos e meu joelho.

Sorrindo, eu senti a evidencia da sua ereção; ele estava duro e dolorido e isso tudo pra mim.

Eu tive que conter um suspiro satisfeito, enquanto eu movia lentamente minha boca para seu pescoço, enchendo-o de beijos, tendo certeza de não chupar forte o bastante para deixar marcas.

Movendo-me um pouco mais para baixo, eu afastei sua camiseta, lambendo sua clavícula, fazendo-o tremer.

"Dav-id, p-por que v-v-você está, arrgh, fazen-do isso?" Pierre gemeu; suas palavras interrompidas pelos ofegos ocasionais ou gemidos, assim que eu beijava ou sugava um ponto sensível.

Afastando-me, eu parei minhas provocações, meu joelho sendo a única coisa que ainda continuava. Como que eu ia responder a isso?

Havia duas coisas que eu poderia dizer; eu poderia dizer a verdade: que eu o queria e sempre o quis ou eu poderia dizer que era por que ele era meu amigo e ele precisava disso.

Decidindo que nenhuma delas era uma boa opção, eu escolhi uma diferente.

Inclinando minha cabeça, eu o beijei levemente nos lábios, apenas como quando estávamos no palco.

Murmurando para dentro de seus lábios, eu respondi. "Você prefere que eu responda a essa pergunta ou use minha boca para se mover por diferentes partes do seu corpo?"

Ele fez um som entre um gemido e um choramingo. Eu tomei isso como um sim.

Afastando-me levemente, eu o senti gemer assim que meu joelho parou de se esfregar e o calor do meu corpo desaparecia.

Não querendo que ele esperasse muito, eu me ajoelhei, minhas mãos desfazendo apressadamente seu cinto.

Eu havia terminado de desfazê-lo, quando eu senti as mãos de Pierre segurarem as minhas quando elas iam abrir o zíper da sua calça.

Eu o vi puxar o ar com força, antes de falar, sua voz rouca. "Você... Você não precisa."

Olhando em seus olhos, eu podia ver claramente o desejo e a necessidade neles, contrariando completamente suas palavras.

Minha única resposta foi abaixar seu zíper, meus olhos nunca deixando os dele até que eu tivesse derrubado seu jeans no chão.

Quebrando nossa sonda, eu me virei para olhar o volume em sua boxer. Isso era algo que tinha esperado por tanto tempo e saber que eu poderia fazer isso apenas uma vez, eu ia fazer o melhor disso, para ele e para mim.

Passando minha mão gentilmente ao redor dele, eu o ouvi choramingar, seu quadril indo para frente, querendo mais contato.

Decidindo dar isso a ele, eu agarrei sua boxer e em um único movimento, a abaixei até seu tornozelo.

Ele sibilou levemente ao sentir o ar frio chocar-se contra ele.

Inclinando-me para frente, eu permiti que meus lábios o envolvessem e se preocupassem com sua glande.

Dessa vez, ele sibilou por uma razão completamente diferente.

Tomando alguns momentos para provocar sua glande, eu reprimi um sorriso quando ele murmurou algumas maldições.

Ficando com pena dele, eu lentamente o coloquei mais um pouco para dentro da minha boca, minha língua o envolvendo e provocando cada centímetro que eu deixava entrar.

Quando eu o tinha até a metade na boca, eu parei todo o movimento, ganhando um choramingo de protesto da parte dele. Sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim mesmo, eu esperei mais alguns segundos, antes de deixar escapa um alto gemido.

A resposta foi instantânea, assim que ele gemia. "Porra."

Erguendo meu olhar para ele, eu vi que seus olhos estavam fechados apertadamente e sua cabeça estava contra a parede, seus punhos fechados ao seu lado.

Isso era bom, mas não era bom o bastante; eu queria vê-lo perder isso.

Usando uma muito aperfeiçoada habilidade e, por isso eu quero dizer que pratiquei com palhas e pirulitos, eu comecei a colocá-lo mais fundo.

Abocanhando o máximo dele que conseguia, o deixei tocar o fundo da minha garganta, tendo certeza de conter meu reflexo em fechar a boca.

Ele gemeu, suas mãos segurando meu cabelo. Eu não pude conter o sorriso que se formou perante isso.

Continuando o que eu fazia, adicionei mais alguns gemidos, fazendo-o gemer todo o momento.

De repente, ele deu mais um gemido alto, antes de ofegar. "Porra, e-eu vou..."

Ele nunca terminou, assim que ele veio, gemendo meu nome.

Eu engoli tudo o que eu consegui, apenas uma pequena gota escorrendo por meu queixo.

Eu me permiti alguns momentos para apreciar o fato de que ele tinha gemido o **meu** nome, antes de me afastar dele.

Limpando o que havia ficado em meu rosto, foi só então que três coisas realmente me ocorreram.

Um; ele iria querer saber por que eu apenas fiz isso.

Dois; ele pode nunca mais querer falar comigo.

E três; eu estava penosa e dolorosamente duro.

Puta que pariu!

Arriscando um olhar para Pierre, eu pisquei: ele ainda estava inclinado contra a parede, seus olhos fechados, sua respiração ainda levemente irregular.

Não querendo encontrar seus olhos ainda, eu olhei para o chão, enquanto lentamente deslizava para trás, pondo um pouco de espaço entre nós. Fora isso, eu realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Com toda a sinceridade, eu nunca sonhei que meu plano chegaria tão longe.

Ouvindo um murmurado 'wow' me tirou dos meus pensamentos, enquanto eu lentamente olhava para Pierre.

Os olhos dele estavam abertos agora, mas quando o olhar dele encontrou os meu, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto todo mudou de satisfeito para horrorizado, enquanto ele rapidamente puxava sua boxer e calça para cima.

Rapidamente afastando minha cabeça dele, eu olhei para o chão à minha direita, enquanto mentalmente me dizia para não chorar; eu tinha esperado que algo assim acontecesse e, agora, eu apenas tinha que lidar com isso.

"Merda, David, eu sinto tanto, eu não deveria, porra, eu sinto tanto, tanto, porra, merda, porra."

Suas palavras murmuradas tinham me feito virar para olhá-lo; ele estava parado contra a parede, sua cabeça estava curvada e suas mãos torcendo sua camiseta.

"O-o quê?" eu perguntei, completamente perplexo.

Recusando-se a olhar pra mim, ele começou a murmurar novamente. "Eu não devia, eu sinto muito."

"Não devia o quê?" eu perguntei, se possível, ainda mais confuso.

Ainda se recusando a encontrar meu olhar, ele sussurrou. "Eu te usei. Eu sinto _tanto_. Eu devia ter te deixado ir."

Huh?

"Pierre, o que diabos você está falando? Você não me usou, eu escolhi fazer isso."

Balançando sua cabeça, ele finalmente olhou para mim; eu fiquei chocado ao ver lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Não, você não entende, David! Você fez isso para, entre todas as malditas coisas, me ajudar e eu te usei."

Ele tinha uma definição de usar as pessoas diferente da minha?

"Pierre," eu disse, tentando dizer a ele, sem **dizer** a ele, que eu quis fazer isso. "Olha, eu não sei por que você acha que você me 'usou', mas eu fiz isso por que você precisava, obviamente queria isso e por que..." eu te amo. "Você é meu melhor amigo."

Ele deixou escapar um gemido de frustração, antes de dizer. "Você não entende! Você pode ter feito isso por mim, mas eu aceitei por que era você."

Espere...

Não mesmo.

"Woah, espere aí, por que era eu?"

Recusando a me olhar nos olhos, Pierre cruzou os braços sobre o peito, um gesto defensivo.

"Você acha que eu deixaria o Chuck me chupar apenas por que eu não transo há quatro meses?"

Ele tinha um ponto.

"Wow." Eu murmurei.

Pierre gostava de mim ou, ao menos, tinha tesão por mim.

Porra, yeah!

Sorrindo, eu disse. "E o quê? Você acha que eu chuparia Chuck se ele não transasse há quatro meses?"

Pierre ergueu sua cabeça para olhar pra mim, seus olhos procurando pelos meus, antes de chegar a mesma conclusão que eu cheguei sobre ele.

Sorrindo quase tão largamente quanto eu, ele deu um passo para frente, mas eu já tinha cruzado a sala e pulado em seus braços, minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, enquanto meus braços o enlaçavam pelo pescoço.

Meu sorriso não se quebrando nem por um segundo, eu o beijei nos lábios e ele me beijou de volta. Foi lento, profundo e foi exatamente como eu sempre achei que o amor seria.

Nós não precisamos falar palavras excessivas, não precisamos ter um sexo barulhento e bruto no chão. Nós apenas precisamos abraçar o outro fortemente e sentir o coração do outro bater em compasso com o próprio, enquanto nossos lábios diziam um ao outro um segredo, um que apenas nós poderíamos entender.


End file.
